


Third Time's The Charm

by mayorcocko (doc_boredom)



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band), oneyplays
Genre: -sung voice- SO NASTY, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, alright im running away now, see ya fuckers, so y'all nasties can read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_boredom/pseuds/mayorcocko
Summary: Once upon a time, in the dead of winter of 2018 someone said "write some nasty nasty ding dong/meouch shit you dumb bitch"and then i said why not add julian and make it a SLM aucos i have no self controlbasically a very self indulgent PWP in which Meouch's loyalty to his captain as well as his self control is tested when DD realizes that he's maybe wanting a little bit more in his life and relationship.





	Third Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swift like Mercury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267501) by [doc_boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_boredom/pseuds/doc_boredom). 



Once Is Chance **  
**

It’s an accident, at least Meouch swears it is, because the prince has only been on their ship for two weeks and, more importantly, he was a prisoner. A ransom waiting to be cashed in, a means to an end. That’s what Meouch thinks at least, and something in him swears that Julian had been on the same train of thought as well.

But then he finds them one day tangled up in the captain’s chair. Skin to skin and teeth and tongue and lips and gods, he shouldn’t be seeing this. This (whatever this is) shouldn’t even be happening, he can’t help but think. Leave it to El Ladron to play with fire though, to get exactly what he wanted and more.

He’s flushing under his fur then as he hears a moan. It’s low and strangled, as if the prince is doing his best to hold back, but then he hears Julian chuckle and murmur a “dulce principe.” under his breath before does something that really sets Ding Dong off.

Walk away Meouch.

But he’s stuck there listening, his breath shallow in his chest as the sound of the leather seat creaking, of Julian groaning deeply and Ding Dong whining back in response. Julian’s murmuring in Spanish and Meouch has been around long enough to know what some of it means. “Mine” and “so fuckin’ good” and then finally the Earthen phrase of “God damn.” slipping out of him on a low growl. “Just like that, principe.”

He can’t help it then. He really can’t. He’s peering around the corner, ears perked towards the source, tail trailing back and forth in the air almost languidly. He sees it then, them. Ding Dong’s bare back facing him, freckled and glowing, Julian’s hands sliding down, down, down. The prince rocks forward with a weak noise, his head falling back with a moan, and that’s when it happens.

Their eyes meet.

Meouch can’t even move when the other’s lids flutter open, his head tipped back. It’s almost funny in a sense because he can only imagine what he looks like. Upside down, fur bristling some, eyes wide… But then the guilt, the shame of it all, flushes through him and he’s stepping back some.

But then the prince smiles, like it’s a secret or something between the two of them.

His mouth falls open some and he can only continue to watch as Ding Dong leans forward then, head half turned, one eye on Meouch as he rocks up against Julian. Given the angle, the Leoian realizes that his captain can’t see him.

His stomach twists.

His cock aches.

Oh gods.

“Principe.” Julian murmurs and Ding Dong’s still got that secret smile on his lips, a glance tossed back Meouch before he’s turning back completely to Julian. “Fuck, where’s this coming from? So eager…”

“Can’t help it.” He hears Ding Dong say back, his voice low and heated. “I keep thinking Meouch is going to walk in.” Fucker actually gets all kinds of shy then, casting his glance towards the ground, like a blushing virgin. Bullshit. Bull-fuckin-shit.

“Oh? Would you like that, principe?”

“I-I…” A sharp gasp, Julian’s hand moving just so. Jacking him off, in his lap, in the captain’s chair. Meouch inhales sharply through his nose, body arching towards the sounds emanating from the room (slick, something’s slick and it has to be Ding Dong and that mental image is too fucking good) “I don’t…” Another glance his way, cheeks flushed heavily, lips parted.

“I think you would.” Julian’s saying then. “Travieso, travieso principe.” The prince’s lower body is canting forward and he’s close. Meouch can hear it in the way his whines tighten at the end, the way his rhythm begins to stutter. “That’s right. C’mon. Wanna see you cum, Ding Dong.”

He feels breathless, his rough tongue wetting his bottom lip and he barely catches himself before his hand is on his own hard on. No, gods no Meouch. That was not okay. Gods, none of this was. He’s frozen in place though, watching as Ding Dong gives one final sharp cry and he’s coming undone in Julian’s lap. “That’s it, just like that.” Julian’s murmuring encouragingly. That’s his captain, this is their captive, what the hell was wrong with him?

And it happens again.

It’s less pointed this time, but it’s still there. A casual tip of Ding Dong’s head, lolling back lazily at this point, and their eyes meet again.

(absent minded and shaky but still there, all the same)

That smile, their shared secret. Just you and me, Meouch, it seems to say as his lips tip upwards some.

Meouch turns on his heel before Julian can see him, before he does something stupid, before he does something he’ll regret.

Twice is Coincidence

It shouldn’t have happened again. He thought this whole situation was under control. It had become increasingly apparent that Julian wasn’t planning on returning the prince. There was a spark there, undeniable in the way that they gravitated towards one another. It was a mixture of things. It was love and it was hate and anger and an undeniable sexual tension that neither of them could seem to sate.

But he had gone so long without seeing it. Without seeing that smile of Ding Dong’s. He had a better sense of when things were becoming heated, when it would lead to Julian and the prince grasping at each other, desperate to get closer, to fuck through whatever it was that they were feeling in that moment.

And then it does.

It’s a strange relief when it does because Julian’s not there. Meouch is leaned over his bass, enjoying the small amount of free time he had been given. He’s so deeply into the riff, the feeling of the strings jumping under his digits, being careful not to let his claws shred along the strings that he doesn’t even hear the prince at first.

“That’s good.”

He jumps then and the bass makes a terrible noise. For a moment he’s sure he’s broken a string, but it’s just his claws sliding across the fret. “Gods.” He breathes out. “You scared me.”

Ding Dong’s leaned up against the door frame. He’s wearing one of Julian’s jackets, arms folded casually over his chest. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” The Imperial gives a soft laugh then. “Sorry for intruding. Just… getting a little bored.”

Julian’s gone off to finalize some trade and they’re here, alone in the ship. The implication hadn’t even hit Meouch until now and his throat goes dry with it. Don’t be stupid, he wants to tell himself. Julian and Ding Dong were… well, they were something, weren’t they?

Fuck.

Meouch leans forward then over his bass, grateful for its presence in his lap because now he’s really thinking about it. That one time… “Can I help you at all, Ding Dong?” He’s saying then, trying to keep it casual (failing miserably? Gods he hopes not.)

And then it appears. The corner of his mouth lifting, his lids lowering some. “…I think I’m good.” He says in a low voice.

Meouch feels his breath push out of him at that look, the words, the everything. (…implication, gods damned implication of it all…)

Ding Dong’s turning then on his long legs. The Imperial was just a bit shorter than him, but in this moment all Meouch can do is stare at those tapered legs, the way his leather boots hug his calves. The prince is glancing over his shoulder then, still smiling. “I’ll stop bothering you.” He says in a soft voice before the door closes behind him.

How stupid he is to think that that’s it. That nothing will come of it. Maybe if he had stayed in his room it would have been fine, but eventually his stomach demands food. “Ding Dong!” He’s calling out the other’s name. “Hey… are you hungry or what?” Being crude seemed like the best move at this point. There’s no response and he’s huffing, heading towards Julian’s room (because he slept there now, of course.) “Hey.” He knocks on the door and there’s nothing on the other side. “Dude, I said-”

He’s opening the door then and the floor is falling out from under him because gods, god damn.

Ding Dong’s sprawled out on the bed in only the jacket and after so long without kowing suddenly Meouch can actually place a visual to the genitalia that the prince had (that he had heard Julian working so eagerly.) A slit from which a slick, dark blue tentacle emerges. It’s simple, not much too it (it’s actually slightly translucent, he notes, apparently still able to form coherent thoughts at this point.)

“And then what?” Ding Dong breathes out and he sees the earpiece clipped to the prince’s eaer. Julian’s voice is tinny, distant, but he’s saying something that has Ding Dong hissing out in displeasure. “Don’t, don’t be a tease Julian.”

A laugh. He hears it from here, and then Julian’s speaking again and Ding Dong’s hand is working faster. Meouch can’t help it then, the gasp that falls out of him.

Ding Dong’s eyes slit open and for a moment he actually looks surprised. But then he’s huffing a laugh and there’s that smile and he’s reaching up, up, up to the ear piece and-

“Gods, can’t wait to get back and fuck you. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you this entire time.” Julian’s voice is filling the room then and Meouch honestly can’t believe it, believe that this is happening “I want you waiting for me in our bed…”

“It’s a good thing I’m already here.” Ding Dong murmurs then, leaning back against the headboard. He’s slowing his hand then, his eyes not once leaving Meouch’s.

“Yeah?” Julian’s voice is rough. “Principe, tell me… tell me what you’re doing.”

“I’m propped up against the headboard.” He can’t move, can’t breathe, but he can feel himself getting hard in his pants. “Got your jacket on.” The other adds with a soft laugh. “Just your jacket.”

“Gods, Dee.” Julian’s giving his own disbelieving laugh. Move, move and leave and don’t think about this ever again Meouch. But his eyes can’t leave Ding Dong’s heaving chest, the way his hand works his slick tentacle.

(Fuck, he wants to fuck him oh gods oh help him)

His own hand inches downwards and he can’t help it. He really can’t help but palm himself as he watches the prince work himself (grip around the base, flick the wrist just so on the upstroke, down again with a slight squeeze.)

Another hand then, plunging into his slit, fingers working in an eager tandem. He steps in just enough so that the door closes behind him, completely spellbound by the sight of the prince, by the sound of his voice. “Tryin’ real hard to pace myself, but it’s hard Jules.” A slight smirk then thrown Meouch’s way. “Are you hard?”

“Do you really have to ask, Dee?” There’s a low groan then and it’s like Julian’s there with them. “Dios, just wanna… wanna be there right now. Wanna touch you so bad.”

“How?”

And the look that Ding Dong throws his way, the weight of his words, the small part of Meouch’s brain that can still make sense of everything… it all comes together to mean one thing.

The prince wanted Meouch to touch him on Julian’s behalf.

He’s panting at this point, too fucking hot under his fur. He can’t, he shouldn’t.

(He wants to)

(He needs to)

The Leoian’s moving forward then as Julian begins to speak. “Wanna spread your legs out first, get right between them.” Gods, this is insane, but the prince is smiling up at him languidly as he does just that. His paws pressed into the other’s heated flesh, spreading his legs apart by pushing at his inner thighs.

“Bet you’re real wet too, aren’t you?” Julian murmurs and Ding Dong’s huffing a laugh. “Tell me.”

“Soaking.” His fingers slide in and Meouch is close enough to hear the sound of it. It’s lewd is what it is. “All wet and eager for you, Ladron.”

“Gotta feel it for myself.” His heartbeat is in his throat as he listens to Julian. “Slip one finger in at a time… nice and slow.”

His barely can bite back the laugh that threatens to escape him at how insane this is as he does just that. Sheathing his claws, pressing a digit into the prince. Ding Dong gives a sharp gasp, eyes rolling back. “Does that feel good principe?”

“Yes.” Ding Dong gasps out, hips rolling down, forcing the digit further. It’s warm, so gods damned warm… “More.”

He doesn’t even wait for Julian to speak. He’s sliding in another digit next to the other, pumping them in and out.

“So good, so fucking good Ding Dong. Takin’ ‘em all nicely. Bueno, principe.” His free hand is slipping into his uniform, paw wrapping around his dick, squeezing it just so to edge off the pressure. “Wanna fill you up with my cock. Gods…” Julian’s breath catches some. Where was Julian? Tucked away into some corner, working his own dick eagerly? He bites down on his fist, fangs nearly biting through his flesh as he bites back a moan at the mental image.

“Yeah?” Ding Dong muses. His eyes are a bit unfocused as he breathes the word back to Julian, as he fucks down onto Meouch’s fingers. “What else?”

What else, Julian? He wants to echo the statement but he stays deathly silent, not daring speak, to make any kind of noise.

“Wanna fuck your mouth first.”

Meouch’s eyes snap open and he goes extremely still. Ding Dong blinks once, twice.

Then he’s moving forward then, his hands reaching out to push down at Meouch’s pants.

He grabs the other’s wrist, eyes wide, breath pushing out of his nose. (don’t, don’t, don’t even think about it, damn it) but Ding Dong simply slides closer, catching the waistband with his teeth, pulling at it with a gleam in his eye.

“How exactly are you gonna do that, Julian?” Ding Dong’s breath is hot across his stomach as his pants are dragged down, briefs coming with. His erection springs forward and Ding Dong’s got his hands on it, that excited gleam undeniable.

“Press the tip up against your lips.”

Oh gods.

“Hold the base and push just a bit, until you open up.”

Oh gods.

“Push in and in until you’re almost choking on it.”

That smile.

“But you can take it, can’t you principe?”

“Yeah… I can.” Ding Dong hums. “…I’m gonna… put my fingers in my mouth. Wanna… wanna try to make it seem as real as possible.” Little shit, little gods damn shit, too smart for his own good. “Is that okay?”

“Of course it is. Fuck, that’s hot.” Julian groans and Meouch can hear his voice break a bit at the end. “Shit…”

Ding Dong arches a brow at him then and gods, what choice does he have?

(stop, stop right now, before this goes too far)

But he’s doing just as Julian said. Hand around the base, pressing his cock up against Ding Dong’s lips, pushing it just so until the other opens his mouth around it. He lets out a faint noise, spurring Meouch to push in further.

“Gonna start nice and slow for you principe. Don’t wanna hurt you.” Julian unknowingly guides his actions as he begins to thrust in and out. “But it’s hard. Can’t help myself. Start to go a bit faster.”

He puts his hand on the back of Ding Dong’s head then as he begins to thrust into his mouth. So good, too fucking good honestly. He’s barely able to keep himself from groaning out loud, a low purr vibrating from deep within his chest. “Fuck.” Julian’s voice comes through and he sounds weak with it. “Dios, principe.”

He pulls Ding Dong off his cock to let the other respond. A trail of saliva connecting his cock head to the other’s lips. “Y-yeah?” Ding Dong manages hoarsely, tongue lolling out.

“I want to… Yo quiero…” He trails off. “‘M close.” He says then in a small voice.

“Oh Julian…” Ding Dong’s saying fondly then, his tongue passing over his bottom lip. “You wanna come?”

“Yes.” Julian’s managing breathlessly. Meouch pushes out a deep breath as they both listen to Julian pant over the comm line.

“What’s stopping you?” Ding Dong says then and he’s glancing at Meouch coyly. He shakes his head slightly at the other, pushing through the hazy heat fog of his mind. “Nobody’s stopping you.”

There’s a startled gasp and he must be coming and it zips down Meouch’s spine, right to his cock. His own twitches desperately and all he wants is to shove it back into Ding Dong’s mouth, but the prince is simply reaching over to hold the base idly as they listen to Julian come down from his orgasm. “Shit, Dee…”

“How long?” Ding Dong’s saying then and Julian’s giving a breathless laugh.

“An hour, maybe a bit less. Can you wait?”

Ding Dong looks up at him then, smiling just so.

“I think I can manage.”

The line clicks off then and there’s a moment of silence stretching between them. Meouch opens his mouth to say something, to say anything really…

But then Ding Dong’s got his mouth on him again and it’s all lost as he groans out loud, finally releasing every sound that he bottled up since this began.

Wrong this is so wrong but it feels so good that he can’t help himself. “Ding Dong.” He gasps out, pushing his hips forward, until the prince has taken it all. “Fuck, oh fuck.”

Ding Dong is moaning around him then, bobbing his head eagerly, tongue sliding up the underside of his cock as he works the Leoian closer and closer to his own orgasm. He can see the Imperial’s hand working as well underneath him.

His orgasm rips through him and he doesn’t even have time to warn the prince before he’s spilling everything he’s got into the other’s mouth. There’s a choked noise before Ding Dong pulls up, the rest of his cum painting the other’s features.

“…Fuck.” Meouch says breathlessly as Ding Dong blinks in response.

“I’ll say.” The prince has a satisfied look about him and Meouch is pushing his mane back from his face.

“This was-”

“Great.”

“No. It was a mistake.” Meouch insists.

Ding Dong arches a brow as he swipes a thumb across his cheek, gathering the cum there, licking it off the digit idly.

“Best mistake I’ve ever made.”

“You’re dating Julian.” He laughs then, a bit desperately. “You two are…”

“He’s talked about you.”

Meouch’s eyes go wide, whiskers twitching just so. Ding Dong’s smiling then, the trademark, damning smile.  “…You’re joking.”

“Gods, no. It’s been brought up in bed multiple times.” It grows then and Ding Dong’s giddy with it. “Talking about how he’s always wondering, always wanted. Do you know what he said to me once?”

Meouch shakes his head silently, not trusting himself with words. Ding Dong slips closer then, tipping his face up into Meouch’s, kissing the other’s muzzle gently.

“Said he heard a rumor that Leoian’s have knots, and that he would sure as hell like to see what it was like to be bred.” Fingers in his mane then, tangling into it, pulling him close and causing his eyes to roll back. “I’d pay to see that. Watch you knot Julian and pump him full of your cum. Wonder how much he can hold.”

Gods.

He pushes out a breath and looks down at Ding Dong then. At his flushed cheeks, at the freckles that stand out underneath it. The glimmer in his violet eyes.

“You’re not kidding, are you?”

“Why would I ever?” The Imperial drawls.

He can’t come up with a good reason, a good anything in that moment. So he simply leans in and nips at Ding Dong’s throat. He feels the other stiffen underneath him before he goes loose with it, a soft noise escaping him.

“Go wash off, Ding Dong.” He tells the other then as he pulls back.

He’s got his own shit to figure out.

Third Time’s a Pattern

It doesn’t take any time before it finally happens.

In fact, it takes less than three whole days.

“Meouch.” That’s Julian and he looks up to glance back at his captain. He’s leaning back in his captain’s chair, an unreadable expression on his face.

(oh gods he knew he knew he knew)

“Yes, captain?” He says calmly, looking up from the monitor in front of him.

“I just wanted to see how you’re doing. You’ve seemed… tense, recently. Si?” The other smiles some and it’s soft. It isn’t edged with temptation and secrets like Ding Dong’s. It’s a smile between friends.

Just friends.

But ‘just friends’ don’t nearly fuck their friend’s significant other.

But ‘just friends’ don’t want to fuck their friends either.

Fuck.

Watch you knot Julian and pump him full of your cum. Wonder how much he can hold?

He flushes hot under his fur, sinking further into his chair, letting his hips slide under the table (the action itself is decently subtle, he notes with a bit of pride.)

“‘M good, Julian.” He tries to shrug his shoulder easily but it comes off awkward.

“Ding Dong mentioned that you seemed a bit worked up a few days ago, while I was gone?” He feels his claws dig into his thighs. He was going to kill the prince, really, actually kill him. “Listen, if this has to do with leaving you behind, lo siento…”

“Oh no, no. It was actually nice.” Yeah, sure was nice putting my cock in your boyfriend’s mouth Julian. He barely bites back a groan then. “Got some time to work on my bass, relaxed a bit.”

Julian’s watching him for a moment. “Ding Dong must have been imagining things. Oh well.” He isn’t prepared for what happens next.

Julian’s hand, touching the crown of his head, between his ears, ruffling the mane there.

His eyes nearly bug out of his skull at the touch. It’s happened a few times in the past, but not with the weight of everything else bearing down on him. It’s always been a silly thing, Julian musing that it was like having his own house cat. To emphasize the fact, Meouch would bat his hand away with a hiss and they’d both laugh.

But he’s not laughing now.

His ears lower some and he’s biting down on his tongue, trying not to let out a noise. Julian’s blinking at him then and he can feel the embarrassment rise up in him. He’s getting hard, damn it. Actually enjoying the feel of Julian basically petting him.

“…Meouch, are you…”

“Maybe I am feeling sick.” He blurts then. “Sleep schedule’s been all kinds of fucked up.” He’s ducking out and away from Julian, quickly moving past. “Gonna… maybe lay down for a bit, if you don’t mind?”

“…Sure…” Julian’s brow is drawn together some as he watches Meouch leave but he can’t handle it. Guilt and heat war in his lower half and he’s nearly nauseous with it. “Let me know if you need anything, si?”

“You got it.” Meouch throws over his shoulder before he’s slipping out and hurrying towards his room.

The minute the door is closed behind him, he pushing down at his pants, gripping at his dick. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He groans under his breath. Get out of your system Meouch. Get past it. It’s not going to happen again. You can’t let it happen again.

His head falls back against the door and he’s sliding down it, hand working the shaft once he’s fully seated. The pads of his paw feel so gods damned good that he can’t help but groan with it, fucking up into his fist.

Don’t think about it.

Don’t think about it.

Ding Dong seated in Julian’s lap.

Ding Dong’s mouth on his cock.

Julian’s shaky moans across the comm.

Julian, under him, begging to take his knot.

The three of them, a tangled mess of limbs…

He comes like that. A spill of fluid that splashes up the front of his shirt. He’s panting, he realizes, like he’s run a gods damned race.

His comm beeps right then.

Meouch startles and sits up, already pulling his shirt off over his head, rummaging for a new one. He doesn’t even care at this point (didn’t he say he was going to nap anyways?) so sweats and a long sleeved shirt it is.

And he’s simultaneously surprised and not surprised when he enters the main bridge and finds not only Julian seated in the captain’s chair, but Ding Dong perched alongside him as well.

“…Hi…” He says softly, not trusting his voce.

“Meouch.” Julian says. He expects a stiffness to the other’s words, a cold rage. Instead, it’s just as soft as his own. Ding Dong’s watching him with heavily lidded eyes, leaning into Julian with a casual ease. “Do you have something you want to tell me?”

He feels his heart plummet and he closes his eyes for a moment. Sure that he’ll wake up and none of this will have happened. He opens them again to see Ding Dong still watching him, Julian watching him

“…I don’t know what you mean.” He says on a shaky exhale.  His fur feels damp with sweat, his paws curling and curling.

“You watched us, didn’t you?”

His tail is wrapping around his midsection and he’s this close to curling away from them. Shame, all he feels is shame and guilt and he hates it. Fess up, Meouch, before Julian begins to give a gods damned detailed report on what you and Ding Dong did, before he throws you off his ship.

“…Did you like it?”

“T-that’s…” He has to be kidding. Pulling some kind of cruel joke. “I shouldn’t have been there.”

“I didn’t ask that.” Julian says, his tone a bit heavier. “I asked you if you liked it.”

He opens his mouth, closes it.

“Or maybe you liked it better when you helped Ding Dong out when I was gone?”

Hyperventilating, he was getting this close to having a panic attack…

“He’s so hard to please, isn’t he?”

He looks up then, shaking almost. Julian’s smirking, his hand skirting under Ding Dong’s shirt some, rucking up the fabric. “Such a selfish prince. One cock isn’t enough for you, is it?” Julian’s saying then, thumb rubbing a circle into Ding Dong’s side.

“What can I say. I’m spoiled.” Ding Dong’s draping his arms around Julian then, rubbing his cheek up against the the pirate’s. Meouch can only stare, completely paralyzed (mesmerized) at the sight, at the words coming out of Julian and Ding Dong’s mouths.

“C’mere Meouch.” Julian’s crooking his fingers then and that’s when he can finally move. He stands in front of them, the pirate and the prince, heart beating wildly. “On your knees for your Captain now.”

He’s sliding down just like that. Wide eyed and speechless. He’s between Julian’s legs then and both of them are staring down at him then.

“That’s a good cat.” Julian murmurs then, touching him just like before. A hand on the top of his head, skimming down the side of his face to cup the underside of his muzzle. His breath shudders out of him then, eyes darting back and forth between them and the floor.

“Julian…”

“Call me Captain, Meouch.”

“…Captain.” He says, barely above a whisper.

“He looks so good like this.” Ding Dong whispers, his own hand coming down to rub at his ear. He closes his eyes, the purr slipping out of him without a moment’s hesitation. “Good boy.”

There’s a sudden pressure then on his crotch and he jolts with it. Julian’s booted foot is pressing against the bulge in the front of his sweatpants just so. A gentle insistence. “A naughty boy is more like it.” Julian grins. “But that’s how I like them.”

It presses more and he feels a hysterical giggle burst out of him. “Bad?” Julian says, drawing his foot back just so, the hardness leaving his eyes for a moment.

“No I just…Is this really happening?”

Ding Dong hides his face against Julian’s shoulder then, a soft laugh escaping him. Julian’s entire expression changes then and he’s leaning down.

“It is if you want it to, Commander.” He says with just a hint of a smile.

Yes, yes, oh gods yes.

“Please.” It shudders out of him then.

“Well, when you ask that nicely.” Julian’s undoing the button of his pants then. “Do me me a favor Meouch and put yourself to good use.” He doesn’t have to be told twice. He’s reaching up, pulling the pants down to where Julian’s boots begin (he wants those on still, wants the other to step on him just so once more) He leans in then, nuzzling the other’s crotch with his pointed muzzle, rough tongue lapping at his clothed cock. “…Fuck.”

Ding Dong’s sucking in a sharp breath above them and he can hear how the prince presses open mouthed kisses along Julian’s throat. “Pretty kitty.” Ding Dong muses as he glances down at him, a pleased smile dancing on his lips. “Be careful of your teeth, Meouch.” He winks then, a giggle falling out of him.

“Gods, don’t.” Julian’s act drops for a moment as he nudges the prince. “I don’t need to think about how terrible that would be. Dios, Meouch, I trust you…”

“As a captain should of his second in command.” Meouch says with a huff of laughter and gods, they’re all smiling and it’s perfect.

He drags the other’s undergarments down with his claws and fuck, Julian has a nice cock. He really can’t believe it, that he’s actually seeing it (actually about to put it in his mouth.) He presses the flat of his tongue against the underside, listening to Julian hiss in a breath above him. “S’different.” He admits. “I…I just gotta get used to it.”

“Said the same thing about my cock, Meouch. Don’t worry. He’ll love it soon enough.” Ding Dong’s running his hand across Julian’s chest then, dragging his shirt up.

“Callate, principe, it’s rough-!” Carefully, oh so carefully, he takes Julian’s dick into his mouth and the other’s complaints simply melts away. “Dios…” Julian groans.

“See. You complain and complain but you’re so damn easy sometimes, Julian.” Ding Dong huffs. Julian’s foot reflexively pushes down on his crotch again and Meouch can’t help but grind up against it. “C’mon now, Commander, I know you can do better than that.” And Ding Dong is pushing him down onto Julian’s cock, until he’s at the base of it, hot air puffing out of his nose. “There we go.”

“Fuck.” Julian manages on a strangled voice. “Y-you just can’t…”

“Easy~” Ding Dong says as he tweaks a nipple. “Still don’t know how you two haven’t fucked before this, but thank the gods it’s finally happening now.” A pause, a soft laugh. “You’re welcome.”

He purrs at that, tawny eyes flicking up to Ding Dong before they’re closing and he’s working his mouth up and down on Julian, ever careful of his fangs.

Just friends didn’t blow each other.

But they weren’t just friends, were they?

At some point they’re all stumbling to Julian’s room and falling into the bed. It’s a blur, really, one that’s filled with hands and tongues and moans and Meouch swears that he’s died and reached the Elysian fields. Ding Dong’s pressed up between them, the prince completely naked, his lithe form flushed all the way down his chest. Meouch is licking at the tattoo at his collarbone and Julian’s got a hand on his tentacle, working him slowly.

“You’re so fucking good.” Meouch murmurs to the other then and Julian murmurs his own agreement. He reaches down then, trading places with Julian, his paw wrapping around Ding Dong’s tentacle while the pirate begins to finger the other’s sopping wet slit. The Imperial arches between them, a heaving gasp leaving him as his eyes roll back. “Wanna fuck you so bad.”

“You’re not the only one, Meouch.” Julian’s grinning then at him. “Do you want that principe. Two cocks inside of you?”

“Please.” Ding Dong’s sobbing out. “Oh gods, gods please.”

“Ding Dong said you were asking if I had a knot or not.” Meouch says as he’s pulling the prince into his lap, giving a small snort at how loose limbed and light the other is. “It’s gonna be a shame you’re not going to be the first one I use it on, Julian.”

The human’s eyes go wide then and he’s grinning against Ding Dong’s shoulder, his lubed fingers pressing into his hole. “De verdad, are you really going to-?”

“Do you want me to?” He’s asking the prince and Ding Dong’s nodding, barely able to form a coherent sentence at this point. “That’s right. Gonna take it all, my knot and my cum, and Julian’s cock too, aren’t you? Greedy, so fuckin’ greedy.” It’s nonsense falling out of his own mouth at this point but Ding Dong’s fucking eating it up, given the way his hips jerk helplessly, a low whine leaving him.

“Please.” It’s insistent then, the prince’s teeth gritted with it.

“That’s up to the Captain, prince.” He’s teasing his own cockhead against Ding Dong’s slit, reveling in how wet it is (how easy it’ll be to slip into, to fuck as deep and hard and fast as he wants. Ding Dong will take it all, he just knows it.)

“I think he deserves it, despite how he damn near orchestrated all of this.” Julian says with a laugh, his curls damp, his eyes flashing from under a clump of hair.

“I didn’t do that…” Ding Dong huffs. “Just… was chance, is all.”

And Meouch supposes that yes, it all did start with chance. And then coincidence, and then finally it was a pattern, one that he never wanted to stop any time soon.

He’s pushing into Ding Dong then, letting the other adjust to the length and size of him. “So good, principe. Bueno, bueno…” Julian’s biting against his shoulder then as he also pushes in and Ding Dong’s seated between them, gasping out at how full he is, how good it is. “Slow now, nice’n’slow.”

He wants to do the exact opposite of that but he’s matching Julian’s pace, his claws on Ding Dong’s hips, digging in carefully. The Imperial arches back into Julian, sliding down onto Julian’s length before the pirate is pressing Ding Dong forward. Until there’s not a single bit of space left between them.

There’s no words then, at least, not any full words. It’s all half gasps and broken moans and helpless whines as they fuck the prince. He can feel his knot swelling then and he’s saying just that to the prince, grinning wildly as the Imperial’s eyes widen at the statement. “C’mon, Ding Dong. Come on my knot, I’ll fuck you through it, it’ll feel real nice.”

“M-Me-Meouch.” Ding Dong’s got both his arms wrapped his shoulders, his nails scraping up his spine, into his fur. “Please, I-”

“Wanna see you do just that, principe.” Julian’s murmuring in a low voice as he begins to fuck the other more earnestly. They’re all losing their rhythm then and gods, it feels so good. Ding Dong’s eyes roll back and a cut off gasp leaves the Imperial before his tentacle twitches, clear fluid spilling out and over, his body shuddering with his orgasm.

Meouch himself is groaning then, his cock twitching as he fully knots the other. Gods, how long has it been? His lids flutter closed and he’s pressing his face to Ding Dong’s heaving front, a low breath pushing out of him as the first spill of cum pulses out and into the prince’s slit. “…Fuck. Holy shit.”

“Now if that’s not a pretty sight, no lo se.” He hears Julian say and Meouch can barely focus on his Captain. He’s still rocking up into Ding Dong, his breathing labored. “Fuck, ‘m almost…”

“Please.” The simple word holds so much weight as Ding Dong says it hoarsely, as he pins the other with a wrecked glance, and that’s pushing Julian over the edge too. He bites down on the prince’s shoulder as his release rocks through him, a low groan escaping Julian’s throat as he stills.

They’re all heaped up against one another then, Ding Dong panting between them. He’s pressing kitten licks to the other’s throat then, to his cheeks, purring helplessly. “You’re doing so good.” He says to the other then and Ding Dong’s managing a weak laugh. “It’s uh, gonna be a bit, is that…?”

“How long is a bit?” Ding Dong moans against his chest. He’s laughing then, glancing at Julian over the prince’s shoulder. “I think you both fucked the bones out of me.”

It’s Julian’s turn to laugh and he’s rubbing his hands up and down Ding Dong’s back. Meouch nuzzles at the prince’s throat then, a pleased sigh slipping out of him. “Thirty minutes, I’m thinking. Give or take.”

“Dios.” Julian whispers and Ding Dong’s giving him a half hearted glare over his shoulder then.

“Yeah, this is gonna be you next time Julian. Get fuckin’ ready.”

Next time, next time. His heart lurches with it, he blinks at the two of them, watching as Julian slides his hands around Ding Dong’s shoulders to pet the side of his face. “If Meouch isn’t tired of us by then, that is.”

“Jesus, how much cum do you have in you.” Ding Dong’s flushing then, hiding his face against Meouch’s furred front. The Leoian gives a snort then as his knot throbs before it’s spilling another load into the prince. “Fuck.”

“Well, the intent is to breed…”

“I know a thing or two about breeding, okay?” Ding Dong huffs and oh, right…

Imperial’s had two heats per year.

He feels his muzzle pull some until he’s grinning at Julian, who wears his own tired grin.

“Oh… Oh no, don’t… don’t look so excited!” Ding Dong’s wriggling around then and fuck, suddenly a second round doesn’t seem that impossible in that moment. “Julian! Meouch! C’mon!”

“C’mon what, Ding Dong?”

“Si, principe, que pasa?” They’re both pressing up against the Imperial then, each with their own pleased little grins, until Ding Dong’s flushing vividly, eyes rolling towards the ceiling as he groans helplessly.

“I hate you both.”

“Sure.” His tail gives an amused twitch as he places his chin on Ding Dong’s shoulder, smiling some at Julian. The pirate leans in then, kissing his muzzle and he purrs at it, at everything in that very moment. “We hate you too, Ding Dong.”

“Very much.” Julian says as he wraps his arms around Ding Dong’s stomach, sighing contentedly.

Chance, he thinks in that moment, isn’t that bad of a thing after all.


End file.
